Teach Me How To Kiss, Kagami-kun!
by Black Tofu
Summary: ONE-SHOOT! RateT for safety / KagaKuro / typotrap / Gara-gara nganggur dengan setumpuk manga di hari libur yang panas, berakhir dengan kegilaan di antara sang cahaya dan bayangannya. "Kagami-kun pernah ciuman?" "Kau mau coba?" / review?


Libur musim panas minggu terakhir, adalah kesempatan bagi para anggota klub basket Seirin menikmati hari santai mereka. Setelah latihan keras bersama ayah pelatih, Kagetora-san dan latih tanding dengan sekolah tetangga yang menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktu liburan mereka, pelatih klub basket Seirin, Aida Riko akhirnya memberi waktu istirahat 3 hari untuk mereka sebelum rutinitas sebagai siswa Seirin dimulai lagi hari senin nanti.

Kabarnya mereka semua sebagian besar menghabiskan waktu libur mereka dengan tamasya atau sekedar jalan-jalan bersama keluarga atau teman sekelas mereka. dan sebagian kecil hanya bermalas-malasan dengan paket santai musim panas mereka.

Potongan semangka merah, jeruk, seember es batu, dan dua orang sahabat bagai kepompong berbaring dibawah AC dengan komik bacaan masing-masing di tangan.

Kuroko Tetsuya, dan Kagami Taiga.

.

.

.

_**I do not own Kuroko No Basuke**_

_**Original Story by Black Tofu**_

.

.

.

"_Hima da naa…_" gumam Kagami tanpa semangat sambil merebahkan diri di bawah AC apartemennya. Sudah hampir 5 judul komik ia habiskan siang ini tapi tidak juga berhasil untuk sekedar mengusir kebosanannya.

Bosan… panas… untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup Kagami tidak menempatkan pilihan bermain basket di hari yang membosankan ini. Siapa juga yang mau keluar rumah di cuaca yang panasnya gila-gilaan seperti ini?

Kagami mendongak menatap Kuroko yang duduk bersandar di tembok tak jauh darinya masih membaca sejudul komik di tangannya. Anak itu sudah ada di apartemennya bahkan sebelum ia terbangun. Ketika Kagami bertanya bagaimana Kuroko bisa masuk, ia berkata kalau pintunya memang tidak dikunci. Ooh, Kagami bahkan baru ingat hal itu. mungkin ia terlalu lelah bahkan sampai lupa untuk mengunci apartemennya.

"Oi, Kuroko."

Poni birunya berayun seiring dengan tengokan wajahnya.

"Punya ide bagus untuk menghabiskan waktu?"

"Kalau aku punya aku tidak akan kesini, Kagami-kun,"

_Geez, menyebalkan!_

Kagami menghela nafas. Benar juga, kalau Kuroko punya ide untuk bersenang-senang ia pasti tidak akan disini.

Kagami mendongak menemukan wajah Kuroko yang _deadpanned as always_ diatasnya ketika ia merasakan keningnya di tusuk-tusuk oleh jari seseorang.

"Ada apa?"

Kuroko tampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengambil komik yang baru saja dibacanya tadi membuka-buka halamannya. Ada apa sih?

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko memanggil kemudian menunjukan sebuah halaman manga yang berhasil membuat kening Kagami berkerut.

_Ngapain Kuroko menunjukan lembar scene ciuman padaku?_

"Kagami-kun pernah ciuman?" Tanya Kuroko mendadak. Sepertinya ia kena mabuk musim panas, sugesti Kagami dalam hati.

"Hah? Apa-apaan itu?" Kagami bangkit duduk bersila di hadapan Kuroko yang masih penasaran.

"Kagami-kun pernah ciuman?" ulang Kuroko. Kagami masih diam memperhatikan raut polos Kuroko berharap ada lelucon terselip dari pertanyaannya.

"T-tidak pernah," Kagami mengalihkan wajahnya. Rasanya malu juga membicarakan hal seperti ini. "Kalau dengan Alex juga, itu sih dihitungnya Alex yang menciumku."

"Itu berbeda?"

"Ya tentu saja, bodoh. Ciuman itu dilakukan kalau kedua pihak setuju."

Kuroko memperhatikan halaman manga di tangannya emudian manggut-manggut mengerti seolah berpikir 'Oh, pantas mereka terlihat _seperti ini_"

Kagami tidak tahu apa yang Kuroko pikirkan karena setelah bertanya secara tidak tahu malu tentang ciuman, ia kemudian kembali asyik pada bacaan manganya. Anak aneh, pikir Kagami tertawa kecil. Kemudian entah darimana… ia dapat ide menarik.

"Kau mau coba?" usil Kagami sambil menahan tawanya. Kuroko menoleh sambil mengerut keningnya.

"_Hai?_"

"Kau mau coba?" ulang Kagami masih belum puas melihat wajah konyol Kuroko yang kini mendadak manyun dan memerah. Kagami suka sekali wajah sebal Kuroko yang seperti itu. Terlihat… imut biarpun tentunya Kagami tidak akan mengatakannya terang-terangan.

Ah, sudahla–

_**CUP!**_

Oke… apa tadi ide gilanya? Bertanya jika Kuroko ingin mencoba rasanya ciuman atau tidak.

Lalu apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Bibir lembut Kuroko mendarat secara mulus di bibir milik Kagami.

…

…

Eh?

Sampai sekitar 5 detik kemudian barulah Kuroko menjauhkan wajahnya yang benar-benar sudah seperti tomat kemudian menatap ke halaman manga di tangannya lagi seolah memastikan apa yang dilakukannya sudah benar.

Orang ini… dia sudah gila. Pikir Kagami.

"Begitu… entah kenapa rasanya memalukan…" Kuroko bergumam.

"_B–BAKA GA OMAE!"_ Kagami sewot seraya menjitak kepala Kuroko sepenuh hati. Wajahnya sudah semerah rambutnya terbakar malu. Siapa sangka ia bisa termakan guyonannya sendiri? Pikirannya jadi sedikit kacau. Ayolah… rekan basketnya baru saja mengecup bibirnya. _And hell…_

Dia ini betulan laki-laki? Kenapa bibirnya lembut sekali?

"Kagami-kun, _itai!_" protes Kuroko sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, bodoh. Tiba-tiba menyerangku seperti itu, mengagetkan saja…"

"Kagami-kun sendiri yang bertanya kalau aku mau mencoba ciuman atau tidak,"

_Orang ini benar-benar mudah sekali di bohongi sampai membuatku kesal! _Batin Kagami menahan satu pukulan lagi untuk Kuroko.

"Ah… kau ini… lagipula tadi itu cuma kecupan, bukan ciuman!" Kagami mengacak pelan rambutnya merasa lucu sendiri. Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya.

"Lalu ciuman yang benar itu bagaimana?"

Kagami sedikit terkejut karena Kuroko masih bertanya tentang itu. Anak ini… polosnya keterlaluan! Kepolosannya sudah pada taraf gawat! Bahkan membuat posisi Kagami berada diantara dilemma besar! Oke itu sedikit hiperbola…

Kagami menelan ludahnya, mendadak teringat bagaimana bibir Kuroko menempel padanya beberapa menit lalu. Entah bagaimana… membuatnya semakin penasaran. Lagipula ini Kuroko sendiri yang minta. Bermain-main sedikit satu dua kali tidak aka nada salahnya.

Kagami menggerakan telunjuknya meminta Kuroko sedikit mendekat. Pria berkepala biru itu mengangguk menggeser kaki-kakinya mendekat berhadapan dengan Kagami mulai penasaran dengan apa yang akan Kagami tunjukan. Matanya memancar penuh keingin tahuan.

"Serius nih?" Tanya Kagami mencoba meyakinkan. Siapa tahu kali ini giliran Kuroko yang mengerjainya. Tanpa ragu, yang ditanya mengangguk mantap.

Kagami tidak pernah berciuman, tapi Alex sering menciumnya. Dan lagi ia besar di Amerika, ia cukup tahu banyak tentang hal itu. Maka jadilah sang _ace_ menghela nafas berusaha untuk tidak akan menyesali apapun yang akan mereka perbuat ke depannya.

Ini hanya ciuman…

Ini hanya ciuman… tekadnya dalam hati.

kemudian meraih dagu milik pria berambut biru di hadapannya.

"Tutup matamu ketika aku melakukannya, mengerti?"

Kuroko mengangguk dan mulai menutup matanya perlahan ketika kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu dan bergesek. Kagami benar, ada yang berbeda dari 'kecupan' yang Kuroko lakukan tadi dengan ciuman yang sekarang. Ia bisa merasakan bibir Kagami bergerak lembut di bibirnya yang secara reflek mengikuti yang Kagami lakukan. Rasanya ini agak memalukan… bahkan dadanya berdebar-debar.

Selang beberapa detik, keduanya menjauh menemukan wajah satu sama lain kini kembali memerah.

"itu… baru ciuman biasa." Kata Kagami tersenyum cukup puas.

"…ada yang lain?" Kuroko bertanya. Dijawab anggukan oleh Kagami.

"Kau mungkin pernah dengar yang namanya… _French kiss?_" ujar Kagami setengah berbisik seraya kembali menarik wajah Kuroko. Membiarkan bibirnya bergerak semakin bebas menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bagian bawah milik Kuroko menyebabkan erangan kecil lolos dari bibir manis pria berkulit pucat di hadapannya.

Tanpa sadar tangan Kuroko sudah tiba di pundak Kagami meremas t-shirt hitamnya ketika daging lentur milik Kagami menelusup ke dalam mulutnya tanpa diduga. Bergelut lidah saling memagut mendominasi satu sama lain. Berbagi kecap rasa manis air liur bercampur semangka musim panas.

Rasanya sangat memalukan, dan secara bersamaan benar-benar memabukan. Tidak bisa berhenti… tidak ingin berhenti…

Mendadak jalan pikirannya membeku padahal hari sedang panas-panasnya. Dan entah sejak kapan jarak mereka semakin terhapus. Kedua pasang tangan yang saling mencari, meraih apa saja dari sosok di hadapannya saling memeluk. Hingga kemudian dua bibir lapar itu terpisah mulai kehabisan nafas dari apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Kagami menahan kepala Kuroko tetap bersandar pada keningnya saling berbagi oksigen. Nyatanya ia cukup menikmati wajah Kuroko dan fakta bahwa ia menyukai ciumannya. Sial… tekadnya runtuh hanya dalam waktu 2 menit 10 detik. Siapa sangka bahwa bayangan tentang betapa menggiurkannya bibir manis Kuroko itu ternyata benar adanya? Terlebih wangi maskulin kental dengan manisnya vanilla menguar dari tubuh kecilnya. Pesona Kuroko benar-benar tidak bisa di remehkan.

"Ciuman juga tidak selalu di bibir," ujar Kagami serak masih belum puas dengan sesi belajar mereka. Ditariknya wajah manis pria berambut biru itu menghujani keningnya dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil, turun ke kedua kelopak mata biru indah milik Kuroko, terus melakukan hal sama sampai ke pipi, hidung dan bibirnya. Kagami mulai kehilangan akalnya.

Kembali bergelut lidah disana karena Kagami tahu Kuroko sepertinya menyukai _French Kiss_ mereka. terbukti dengan tangan pucatnya yang segera merangkul leher Kagami seolah tak mau lepas.

Rasanya pria kecil ini benar-benar membalikan kewarasannya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja. Kagami kembali menjelajahi dagu, turun ke leher pucat Kuroko yang kini mati-matian menggigit bibirnya sendiri demi menahan suara aneh apapun yang mungkin dicipta suaranya akibat sensasi gelitik dari bibir Kagami.

"K–Kagami-kun…" desah Kuroko pelan seraya meremas helaian merah hitam di atas kepala Kagami. Wajah mereka kembali bertemu dengan Kagami yang tampak tersenyum bangga berhasil membuat Kuroko kacau seperti sekarang ini.

_Gawat_…

Mata yang setengah tertutup, bibirnya yang terbuka terengah-engah, dan wajahnya yang panas. Secara tak sengaja Kagami membuka sisi lain Kuroko yang membuatnya lebih… _excited._

Dia benar-benar sempurna…

Kagami terkekeh dengan pikirannya sendiri yang mulai melantur dan sugesti betapa ia sangat tertarik pada Kuroko setelah ini. Kedua tangannya meraih tubuh kecil Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya gemas.

"Pelajaran selesai. Sudah mengerti sekarang?" bisik Kagami. Sementara Kuroko mengubur wajah panasnya di lekukan leher Kagami mulai salah tingkah.

"Tidakkah kau melakukannya sedikit berlebihan… _sensei_?" Kuroko menekankan kata terakhirnya bermaksud mengejek dibalas kekehan pelan Kagami.

"_Baka,_ memangnya ini salah siapa?" Kagami lagi-lagi menarik wajah Kuroko, dan lagi terjebak dalam ciuman panas yang panjang. Saat itu juga Kagami memutuskan, bahwa Kuroko tidak akan kemana-mana sampai akhir liburan mereka. Menghabiskan liburan dirumah ternyata tidak buruk juga. Karena untuk sisa 2 hari ke depan, 'pelajaran' mereka sepertinya akan lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

Oh… Jangan tanya apa yang mereka lakukan.

_Sore wa…. Hi–mi–tsu!_

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

A/N : KYAAAA~~~! *mati ngeblush* huaahh bayangan author tentang mereka yang begini dan begitu… O/w/O) ah sudahlah ini tofu mulai pervert =w=);; bayangannya sih lancar tapi sepertinya ini fic agak berantakan ya /w/ gomenasaaai~ saya jarang banget bikin shoai, semoga makin kesini makin bagus nulisnya! w)9

Neee~ mau ucapin hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah review, follow, favorite akun & fanfic tofu yang sebelumnya di fandom ini!^^ sugoku ureshikatta!


End file.
